Alice Nachelle
Maybe you're looking for Alice, a member of Clara✩Alice? : Alice Nachelle is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. She was sometimes named '''Aris'.'' Rebellious, lazy & carefree, Alice '''(sometimes '''Aris)' Nachelle' is once a girl who is always bullied by the students in her school. But after she becomes a Magical Girl via a Magical Gem, and she (mostly) abuses uses its power to backfire bullies. Because of this, her behavior changes: She mostly skips school, acting brash, and again: uses her Gem's power to beat up people (the ones who mostly tries to challenge her), until she was listed as an outlaw by Christina Shion, A "Police Magical Girl" who tries to stop Alice due to her intolerable behavior. Alice is also one of the members of a Kyra Kanade's Team, along with Christina and Melody. However, much to their dismay, Alice strikes first before Kyra (or Christina) told her to attack together. Also, during her fights with a Witch, she sometimes can't handle her Magic properly. Despite her abrasiveness and haughty personality, she still has some morality inside her.Raven: Half-Human, Half-Witch On some occasions, she challenges with the other hothead in the 2-player Arcade games. On the other note: She's really, really terrible for making chocolates.Magical Molly! Shorts Weapons/Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Alice can use Magic Abilities. Magic Abilities *Strength - Alice can use her strength in her own will. *"Full Boost" - Alice can increase her magic's attack strength. However, due to the potential risk of overriding the system, Alice would get killed if she further increases her Magic's strength. Weapons *Scythe - Alice's main melee weapon. It generates energy of magic to create a blade. The weapon can also convert into a lance. Can also be used as a throwing weapon (like neither a Javelin or a bommerang) **''Vermiculus Annihilare'' - Alice's finisher. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Stephanie Sheh' (English, all media) **'Tomatsu Haruka' (Japanese, all media) *Motto: Strike first, think later. *Like her Suzune Magica counterpart: **Her main weapon is a scythe. **She had gained superhuman strength from her Gem. **She was once a victim of bullying. **She became a truant. *Unlike her Suzune Magica counterpart: **TBA *Her name, Nachelle, means powerful woman in American naming. * Her Japanese dub's voice style is extremely similar to Corticarte Apa Lagranges from Polyphonica, which Tomatsu Haruka had previously voiced. * Her finisher, Vermiculus Annihilare, is translated as Crimson Annihilate. ** Which is also a reference of a background music composed by Nanase Hikaru, featured in the animated adaption of Polyphonica. ** Her finisher's color type is red, Despite her color motif being dark pink. * In some figures and Japanese booklets, she was named "Aris" rather than "Alice" * Her way of throwing a scythe-like a boomerang is a reference of Sigma's move in Megaman X4. * During her talking scenes, she rarely (if not, occasionally) showed her Tsundere-ish fangs. ** However, she had her fangs occasionally shown in Magical Molly! Shorts. * In one of the Episodes, Alice won to Hilda in a shooting arcade game is coincidentally; a nod to the finals from reddit's Best Girl Contest 2014, which Homura seriously loses to Asuna (Which Alice shares her same VA with). * Ayana Taketatsu (Kotori Itsuka from Date A Live, Suguha Kirigaya from Sword Art Online, Eslina Folka from The Legend of the Legendary Heroes) was meant to provide Alice Nachelle's Japanese voice, but this was replaced by Tomatsu Haruka for some reasons. * Alice is one of the characters who occasionally uses heavy profanity in Raven: Half-Human, Half Witch, except for Magical Molly! THE ANIMATION, and Magical Molly! Shorts, which she uses child-friendly (?) profanity. Foreign names *Japanese: アリス・ナチエール (Arisu Nachiēru), アリス ('Aris'u) See also *Alice Nachelle/Merchandise *Comparison:Arisa Narumi VS Alice Nachelle References Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Weapon User: Scythe Category:Females Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Kyra Kanade's Team members Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Puella Magi